User talk:RayaQuest
Raya, baby, you made an error on the home page. My user name is officially Smilez7457, but I prefer people call me Smilez221. I tried to change the link you put up there, but my computer is being painfully slow today. Could you be awesome and fix that for me? Thanks, babe. --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 16:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) About the infobox templates... If you want Mysti to have an infobox, I can make one for you. Just give me the info you want me to put it and I'll do it! --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 18:21, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I finished the infoboxes for Mysti and Amber. Do you want me to make one for Sierra, too? --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 19:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Alright, Sierra's done! If you want me to make one for someone else, just say the word! --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 20:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Raya 16:07, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Join Yes I WANT TO JOIN! I already have 3 charaters I made on paint, and one's a fairy, one's a dragon-boy and the other is a fairy-wizard! PLEASE LET ME jOIN!--Zacbio 02:07, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Christalyn (or however it's spelled) Don't worry, I uploaded her for you. Do you want me to make an infobox for her? --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 19:33, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Negatives No, that was just a lack of clarification on my part. Sorry. --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 19:38, December 31, 2009 (UTC) First off, thanks! That's not even my cat, it's just some random pic I found. I decided to keep it 'cuz I like cats. Second off, well... I'll think about it. I just wanted the Negatives to be something for the DW's, you know? A kind of a drawback to the ultimate authority. Still, I'll think about it. --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 19:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) They don't have to have Negatives. The Negatives are tough enough by themselves without the mini-army. But still, like I said before, I'll think about it. Re: Hi! Good idea! Yeah, Goldfish can go back too! Remember, he found the secret to time travel!--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 23:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh i haven't really been making character pages, so i only have a central monster hunters, and Goldfish's.--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 01:01, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I like the idea too! Although, I think Zo should take care of making the time travel portal. That way, we won't have to worry about Goldfish and whatever era his time travel method he takes us to! --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 02:30, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm putting this up here 'cuz it has to do with this subject. I meant that Zo would make the portal, and Goldfish and Dawn will go through the portal (well, along w/ Zo)--Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 16:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Again, I'm putting this up here 'cuz it has to do w/ this subject. Again. On topic, I didn't say Dawn couldn't make the portal, I just said that someone besides Goldfish would make it. You get my drift? --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 17:00, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Other version LOL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! My signature used to be the agent snack that smiles back! But it was a little long, so i shortened it to --Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 02:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) STOP IT! ITS TOO FUNNY! How about the snack that explodes your guts Blowfish! (Goldfish walks in) Heh heh...--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 02:47, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hola! Hey, about the Dreamcatchers shtick, am I allowed to add on to it now? Zo IS my character, you know... Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 20:54, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Amy Jane Hi, Raya. I have a contest for four of you guys (You, AgentG, Smilez, EmilyLover). I would like you to, on the computer, draw (with paint, or something like that) a girl who has blond hair in a ponytail, a red shirt with long sleeves, purplepants and orange shoes. She also has blue eyes. She is about 10-13 years old. Her name is Amy Jane. Please do! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 14:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : 'When finished, please post on my talk page. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 15:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC)' Re: Amy Jane Of course, you can draw on paper. :) ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 23:00, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Aaron I ain't mad. I just wanted to... well, not copy off of you, ironically. I wanted Jeanie to have mind powers, but not like Aaron's, so I stole something from a book. (Ssshhh...) Although, before I noticed that Aaron had telikinesis (or however that's spelled) and I want you to keep in mind that that ain't part of mindcasting. Screwing with witches and wizards, yes. Screwing with humans, yes. Screwing with animals, no. Screwing with inanimate objects, still no. Keep that in mind... Smilez221 "Perhaps the extra oxygen will help your brain to function properly." "Perhaps the salt water will rust your mouth shut." "Hmph." - Clank and Ratchet, from Ratchet and Clank 21:57, January 25, 2010 (UTC) What book? I need to read it. Smilez221 "Perhaps the extra oxygen will help your brain to function properly." "Perhaps the salt water will rust your mouth shut." "Hmph." - Clank and Ratchet, from Ratchet and Clank 22:02, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Aaron and Jeanie I was totally thinking of doing the freind thing, but the brother/sister thing sounds good too... I'll think about it. Smilez221 "Perhaps the extra oxygen will help your brain to function properly." "Perhaps the salt water will rust your mouth shut." "Hmph." - Clank and Ratchet, from Ratchet and Clank 22:38, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Bluraz Want me to do Bluraz? I know you're busy, what with your new followers (and Amy Jane), whereas I'm looking for an excuse to put off doing Jeanie and Azura and Sydordan and Tay XD. P.S. like my new signature? Smilez221 "No one likes a sore loser, Hades." "Can it, keyboy!" "Then allow me. No one likes a sore loser, Hades." -- Sora, Hades, and Hercules, from Kingdom Hearts II. "A line is a dot that went for a walk" Paul Chee (I think ;) ) 14:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Snap I like the idea, too, that's why I added it! Besides, I thought Snap needed a friend other than Zo and Brick... Smilez221 "No one likes a sore loser, Hades." "Can it, keyboy!" "Then allow me. No one likes a sore loser, Hades." -- Sora, Hades, and Hercules, from Kingdom Hearts II. "A line is a dot that went for a walk" Paul Klee 17:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) JacobxDawn I got this idea when I was putting up the new part for Tracking Bluraz. Since Dawn and Jacob are leading the way into Bluraz's lair, maybe... OK, you know what, I'll start at the begining. Jake and Dawn are leading the way, when Bluraz somehow sees them and takes them all, except for Dawn and Jake, into the future, like into Aya's world or something. Then, Jake and Dawn are left alone, because while it occurs to them that Dawn can time travel, they have no idea where everybody else went, and obviously, since they're in the future, Jake can't track them. So anyways, Dawn and Jake are alone, and they wind up defeating Bluraz themselves, using Dawn's power to control ice and light, and then meanwhile then end up kinda like-liking the other. Got it? It was just an idea I had, and I think it's kinda cute. I'm still debating on couple names for them though... Smilez221 "No one likes a sore loser, Hades." "Can it, keyboy!" "Then allow me. No one likes a sore loser, Hades." -- Sora, Hades, and Hercules, from Kingdom Hearts II. "A line is a dot that went for a walk" Paul Klee 23:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) It occurs to me that Zo is among the group of witches and wizards that go inside to fight Bluraz. So, if everybody but Dawn and Jake wind up in Aya-time, then Zo could bring them back. (After 6 returns Moggle, of course. But, that's another story. Well, actually it's the same story, but... well, you know what I mean) Anyways, Jake and Dawn fend off Bluraz, Zo brings everybody back, Mysti snatches the orb, tosses it to Meagan, and, yeah. Then we go by your plan. And of course, Jake and Dawn wind up kinda like-liking the other, somehow, I haven't fine pressed all the details yet. Smilez221 "No one likes a sore loser, Hades." "Can it, keyboy!" "Then allow me. No one likes a sore loser, Hades." -- Sora, Hades, and Hercules, from Kingdom Hearts II. "A line is a dot that went for a walk" Paul Klee 00:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC) """ a] JacobxDawn pic / possible couple name Ladies and gentlemen, the work of genius! So, whaddya think? Also, you know how people come up with a cute couple name for every couple around the block? Like, Phinebella, Canderemy, etc, etc, etc? Well, I was thinking Jacob and Dawn could have a couple name, like Jacawn or Dawacob (pronounced Daw-acob) or something, ya know? Ugh, I really need to stop doing that.... Smilez221 "No one likes a sore loser, Hades." "Can it, keyboy!" "Then allow me. No one likes a sore loser, Hades." Sora, Hades, and Hercules, from Kingdom Hearts II. "A line is a dot that went for a walk" Paul Klee 02:22, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I've just been at other wikias. Write now, I'm working on a PnF fanon story, and I can't think if anything to do here. Please tell me what I could do! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 20:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Image WE INTERRUPT THIS NORMALLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING TO BRING YOU A SPECIAL PF FOLLOWERS WIKI ANNOUNCEMENT! Hey, Raya, I applied for us to have a spotlight, as you may know, and I need you to choose 1, count em 1 character to have me put on. They must have a picture. Thanx. NOW BACK TO ADVENTURES IN MYTHOLOGY I: ANCIENT GREECE Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 22:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) You OK? You OK, girl? You haven't been on in forever. Are you like, quitting, or something? Now watch as I throw this onto Daisy's talk page. -- Hearts and Smilez 22:58, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Heyy!!! I'm on your blog!! Just FYI!!! --21:54, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello my friend! Guess who!!! (dont look at who last edited it!) Hello my friend! Guess who!!! (dont look at who last edited it!) Um,... hello again Um raya remember when i told you about toon town...... its the only way i can talk to all of you. so are you gonna make an accont. or i can only talk to you when i come back after a period of time...... can you inform everyone that i said this ~Cella Amber? When was the last time we communicated through talk pages? Anyways, I cannot continue TToTD comic until I have a pic of Amber. Do you happen to have one? According to Agent, she was one of two followers of yours who didn't make it into the old logo. Smilez7457 02:25, January 9, 2011 (UTC)